Light bars are mounted on the roof of emergency vehicles to provide warning signals. Traditionally light bars have used lamps or light bulbs for generating illumination which are directed outward by reflectors and/or lenses. With the wide availability of light emitting diodes (LEDs) there has been a trend to utilize LEDs in light bars to obtain the benefit of longer life and lower power utilization than traditional lamps. However, mere substitution of LEDs for traditional lamps in light bars is difficult due to their different form factors and need for multiple LEDs to achieve comparable illumination output. Accordingly, optical elements and systems are needed which can efficiently collect light from LEDs and direct it outwards along desired dimensions to provide proper illumination for use in light bars.